THE POKEMON Q'S,AWNSERS AND TRUTH AND DARE
by Celibi the Pokemon Girl
Summary: hey! i have managed to kidnap Pokemon characters. i rated t just to make certain. ask them any questions. any.
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME! this is **

**POKEMON QUESTIONS, ANSWERS, AND TRUTH AND DARE**

**(Celibi walks in to the room)**

**Celibi: hey guys and gals! this is my Pokemon fanfic. i have capture several of the Pokemon characters you all love and hate by means of drudged food, frying pans and the promise that i made to Cyrus that will never come true!(laughs evilly)**

**(closet behind celibi starts to shake)**

**Cyrus: (his voice is very muffled from the fact he is in a closet)YOU PROMISED THAT I WAS TO BE GIVEN A SHADOW MELUIGA!!(closet starts to shake again)**

**Celibi:(starts to laugh like ) THERE WAS NEVER A PROMISE! I CROSSED MY FINGERS!( kicks the )**

**Cyrus: (still very muffled) ow**

**Celibi:But! i need reviews!Please send them in!oh yea, i will not take anything to do with boys kissing, them molesting each other, or me taking any characters from nartuo or basically nothing to do with boy touching each other. the same with ! i can do some minor send in those questions, dares ,demanding the truth or basically anything that you fancy.i can't keep those kids, adults, Pokemon, and that man in the closet who is only a little more crazy than voldemort.**

**Moldyshorts:(pops out of no where) I AM NOT CRAZY! AND MY NAME IS NOT MOLDYSHORTS!ITS VOLDEMORT!**

**(Celibi pull out tazer and tazes moldy shorts)**

**(voldemort falls down tazed)**

**Celibi: reviews!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Celibi:YO! its me celibi and i finaliy got a review. thanks Bill! let me introduce some of the people i kidnapped **

**Tracy: Hi!**

**Ash:Do i have to do this?**

**Misty: 'ello**

**Cyrus: i did not submit willingly to this**

**May: why am i here again?**

**celibi: shut up**

**jessie: hello  
**

**  
james: why am i even here?**

**Meowith: 'aint we sapposed to be trying to get pikachu?  
**

**celibi: no now SHUT THE HELL UP!**

**Everyone: (stares)**

**Celibi: stop it. NOW.**

**Everyone: (still staring)**

**Celibi: ( whips out a fire covered sword and growls)**

**Everyone:(looks away)**

**Celibi: ok good! and we have paul.**

**Celibi:NOW THEN! i have a review and you all must do it! all you that have been named! CLEAR!?**

**Everyone:YES!**

**Celibi: ok this is from bill, here we go.**

**Ash and May:Make out for five minutes and ENJOY it.  
Misty and Dawn: Start chucking Hammers and knives at May for kissing your love.  
May: dodge the flying projectiles  
Paul: you annoy the heck out of me. I am gonna kill you *whips out a keyblade and slices Paul in half*  
(Sorry to any Paul lovers out there.)  
Misty: Start get depressed.  
Tracey: Make Misty feel better and then take out on a date.**

**Celibi: CAN YOU ALL DO THIS ?!**

**Ash and May: WHAT?!!!!!**

**Everyone else who was named: OK!**

**Celibi: NOW!**

**(closet appears and she shoves ash and may in it and puts a video camera inside too and slams the door)**

**Celibi: I AM WATCHING!**

**(five minuets pass)**

**  
(ash and may come out looking pissed)**

**Celibi: wow, you don't kiss good may. MELUGIA!**

**(small version of lugia that is pink comes out of the ceiling)**

**Melugia: Yezz Celibi?**

**(Cyrus looks mad)**

**Celibi: Can you get jack and Pete to take paul to the body fixers?**

**Melugia:Yezz. PEE-TA! JACK-Y!**

**Pete and Jack: Don't call us that. we're going**

**  
(Pete and jack pull the eviscerated paul down stairs)**

**Celibi: OK! here! now you get to chuck dictionary's at may!**

**(gives dictionary's to Misty and Dawn)**

**Misty: ok**

**(pitches at may )**

**(may gets hit in the face by the 1 ton dictionary)**

**(misty gets**** depressed.**** )**

**Tracy: uh, misty? would you like to go on a date?**

**Misty: eh, what the heck, sure**

**(ash looks mad)**

****

(misty and Tracy leaves to go to burger king)

**Celibi: ok! reviews please! or i will get some from my awesome pal-sister-Alica!**

**Melugia: Bye Miz-tars and Mizzez!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Celibi: 'Ello Go'vnas, welcome to another instalnent of my show, if you please. say hi every one! **

**Tracy:Hi**

**Misty: yello**

**Cyrus: i don't like being here, but none the less, hello**

**Meluigia: yoz**

**  
jessie: hello**

**James: why are we here? and no one gave me a answer yet!**

** Meowitih: Yo**

**Paul: hi! im back!**

**Ash: hi**

**pikachu: Pika Pi!**

** May: i hate this show**

**Celibi:(whips out crossbow and points it at may.)**

**may: uh, hi?**

**Celibi: thats better(puts crossbow away)**

**Dawn: HI!!!!!!**

**Celibi: and we have Ash's mom and professor oak too.**

**Mrs. Ketchum: Hi dearies!**

** oak : Hello**

**Celibi: ok! now that we have everybody lets get that review! this is from Dragon tamer94  
**

Can I submit something to your truth or dare thing? If yes, then here's the dares!

Paul must cross-dress as a nurse and school girl!

Nurse outfit must include:  
white dress (thigh length)  
white thigh length socks  
white heeled shoes  
white nurse's hat

clipboard!

School girl outfit must include:  
white blouse  
blue pleated, plaid skirt  
knee high socks  
black heeled shoes

You don't have to accept if you don't want to, but I would definatly find it entertaining! X3

**Celibi: ok! but if i had another review you could choose to do it or not, but since i don't, you have ta do it.**

**Paul: ok, buts whats a cross dresser?**

**Celibi: Man who wears dresses**

**Paul: why me?**

**  
Celibi:(hands paul a bag of clothing with nurse and school girl outfits) ok! now i'll give you the dressing room to!**

**(walks over to a big wall and taps it on the second block, the wall opens)**

**Celibi: there is a door on the other side of the room that willl get you back out here. now GO!**

**(pushes him in and shuts the door)**

**(ten minuet's later)**

**(door opens paul walks out)**

**(cameras flash in a fury of light)**

**Paul: NOOO!**

**Celibi: ah, i see you have chosen the school girl ! i am making you stay in it untill we get another review!**

**Melugia:YEAZA!**

**Everyone: what did she say?**

**Celibi: she said yeah and she was born with something wrong with her mouth so everything she says has to have a z in it**

**Ash: why dose she look like mew and lugia?**

**Celibi: they had a want to have a child so they talked with Aurces**

**aurcues: what?**

**Celibi: go back to sleep**

**Aruceus: ok**

**(falls back asleep)**

**Celibi: REVIEWS!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Celibi: _Ciao_! this is my second chapter to day. and futher more i-**

**Ash: Hey celibi? why are you in a evening dress that is sparky?**

**Celibi:-would like to say thanks to bill for the second review. and the reason i am in a evening gown with my hair in a bun and five inch heels is confidential info.**

**everyone: why?  
**

**Celibi:(gives all a death glare)**

**Everyone: (looks away)**

**Celibi: ok! and we also have bill for our reviewer today.**

**Bill: hi**

**Celibi: and we also have Gary WITHOUT the idiotic, puppet cheerleaders**

**Gary: hi**

**Celibi: ok! time for the reviews before i have to ta-, i mean go cook supper  
**

**  
Misty: Celibi? are you ok? you have been acting weird since you came back from the super market**

**Celibi: JUST LISTEN TO THE BLOODY REVIEWS!**

Ash and Gary: Join me and help me defeat Lord Kelvin and his army of flamers. You each get a weapon, I'll let the host decide that for you. See ya on the battleground.  
P.S. If you die, I'll just bring you back to life.  
and my weapon is a keyblade (decisive pumpkin).

Misty: Whack May with your sledgehammer.

Dawn: throw a sword at Misty *Hands Dawn a sword*

**Celibi: ok! ash i am giving you a unbreakable sword and shield and gary gets a wooden sword that is very flimsy and will break before long, maybe about one blow? ok good.**

**Gary: why did ya give me the worlds flimsiest sword!?**

**Celibi: You are a repulsive little peace of (beep beep beep-ied beep BEEP!)**

**Everyone: (mouths hang open. even Cyrus looks shocked)**

**(misty hits may with hammer and may gets her arm decapitated by the sword)**

**May: AHHHHHH! MY ARM!**

**Celibi: i got to run, melugia will run the next chapter**

**  
(helicopter flys down and hovers above the broken roof)**

**Celibi: theres my ride! im of to take out Evangelina fox Merrel, the worlds smartest super villian!**

**(pulls gun from leg holster and loads it and jumps on the rope ladder hanging from it)**

**Misty: YOUR A TWELVE YEAR OLD ASSASSIN?**

**Celibi: Yep  
**

**(helicopter fly's away)**

**  
Melugia: REVIEWZ!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Melugia: Helloz, miztarz and Mizzez. welcome to z story. we haz new peoplez, Leaf**

**Leaf: hi**

**Melugia: REVIEWZ TIMEZ**

I was Bill before I made an account and would you mind reviewing my story? It's called Team Drive: A Quest for Glory and Romance.  
Enough about my problems here's some dares:  
Cyrus: Steal all of Leaf's sugar and eat it all.  
Leaf: Get more sugar, eat it, and then beat the snot out Cyrus.  
May: You're a good character your safe for the next chapter.  
Misty: I hate you and Paul but Paul's not here right now so you have to die *again whips out keyblade and cuts here in half*

**  
Melugia: celibi left inztructions for diz**

**(computer screen pops out of the ground and everyone watches)**

**Celibi: hello, this is your host as you know. i am at the moment on the run from goons in paris on a motor bike. Cyrus, if you don't eat that sugar i swear i will beat the crap out of you. or have melugia attack you in several different forms. leaf, after i get back i will find out more about you, ok?( ducks a bolt of fire) oh crap! they have flam throwers! i got to go!, but have misty be taken to the body fixers, please? gotta go! ( you can see a bolt of fire barreling toward her, but she fazes out)**

**  
: what is she doing? she is only a twelve year old girl!**

**May: yeah! im safe! but still, MY ARM! ITS CUT OFF!**

**Melugia: Celibi hatez you**

**cyrus: fine i will eat the sugar(eats sugar and gets hyper)**

**leaf: NOT MY SUGAR YOU THIEF! (Gets more sugar, eats it , and gets hyper and starts hitting Cyrus)**

**(melugia locks the hyper boys into the boxing room)**

**Melugia: REVIEWZ PLEASE!  
**


	6. guns and roses

**Melugia: hey! miztarz and mizzez . iza gotz a surprize for youzaz! mizz-**

**Ash: yes we get it. gary and me are back.**

**Gary: I HATE CELIBI! SHE GAVE ME THE WORLDS IDIOTIC SWORD EVER CREATED!I -**

**(bullet shoots through ceiling and hits the chair in frount of gary, smashing it to bits)**

**Celibi: gary, you may want to watch your mouth. i own a astonishing amount of weapons, I'd hate to see you shot where the sun don't shine with my crossbow by accident. the catch is very lose.**

**(celibi walkes down the stairs in a pretty dress and heels)**

**Celibi: plus i have a microphone in my room that records stuff you want to hide.**

**(gary figures out what "where the sun don't shine " means and crosses his legs)**

**Gary: sorry ma'am**

**(celibi gives a cruel smile and looks at the other people in frount of her)**

**Celibi: 'ello. did ya miss me?**

**: you just threatened my grandson!**

**Celibi: and he is not the first. and plus i have always hated him for being a (BEEP BEEP BEEPPP!) nose little brat. plus his hair is stupid.  
**

**Ash: (smiles his head off)**

**Melugia: reviews!**

**Celibi: and the review today is being read by misty. she was mixed up in the body fixers,so.....**

**(chair comes in with misty on it. she has a mermaid tail)**

**Misty: so, this is from bill, now under a different name:  
**

Okay here are more dares:  
Ash: Every time you someone tries to shoot you have to use warp snipe to dodge. *Teaches Ash how to use warp snipe.*

Leaf: Shoot Cyrus with a gun *hands leaf a gun* I want it back by the end of the chapter.

Gary: Shoot Ash so that he can prove that warp snipe actually works.

May and Dawn: Sing "You will bring Honor to us all" from the Movie Mulan.  
(If you don't know what that is, look up the Lyrics on youtube)  
Drew: Burn your roses.  
Gary: Kill one of your fangirls.  
Failure to comply with these will result in me slicing everyone in half with my new keyblade (Oblivion).

**Celibi: SNAP TO IT!**

**(every one what thew where told to do)**

**Cyrus: AHHHH! MY FOOT! OWWW!( hops around on one foot clutching the other)**

**Drew: MY ROSES! NOOO!( STARTS CRYING)**

**Gary: but,(sniff) i liked heather.**

**May and Dawn: SACRIER THAN A UNDER TAKER, WE ARE MEETING OUR MATCH MAKER.....**

**Ash:YOU MISSED ME! HAH!**

**Gary: I MISSED HIM! NOOOO!**

**misty: this is fun**

**Celibi: yes it is. ok! all of you who want to do dares for the host but never could, send me a dare! please? the next chapter is now, the hosts challanges. so....**

**Misty, Melugia, Celibi: REVIEWZ!**

**(Celbi hands gun back to bill)  
**


End file.
